


Enemies

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [22]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry contemplates the state of the world<br/>prompt: enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

The People's Republic. Russia. Their enemies. Sometimes it seemed to Harry they had more enemies than friends. He knew it wasn't true. The U.S. had alliances with hundreds of countries. It was their enemies, though, that always seemed to be attracting their attention. Demanding a response whether intended or not. 

It was their enemies that caused the military to call on them to dispatch trouble and sometimes literally save the world. The idealist in him wished for a world with no enemies, the realist knew that as long as there were cultural differences, there would always be friends and enemies.


End file.
